CAT Epilogue: A Rescue
Log Title: CAT Epilogue: A Rescue Characters: Airachnid, Dust Devil, Elita One, Kodiak, Laserbeak, Lugnut, Reflector, Riposte, Scales, Soundwave, Trojan, Upshot Location: Stanix Date: October 22, 2019 TP: Covert Action Team TP Summary: The CAT's objective is complete, but one of their own was captured. Time to get them back. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Covert Action Team TP As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 19:01:27 on Tuesday, 22 October 2019.' In the shuttle, a video display comes up with Dispatch on the feed. He gives a thumbs up to the camera, << We've got Double_Tap en route to the brig. He's got half the Retoris guard going with him, as well as myself and Pursuit.>> The leggy police femme gives a wave in the background. Dispatch continues, << We're considering him a class A risk. So no worries there. Minimal energon, three guards, and modelocked. He's in good hands is what I am saying. >> There's a cough and then Ultra Magnus appears on screen. << Excuse me... >> Emirate Xaaron appears behind him, looking at the vid screen curiously. Magnus puts a hand over his mouth then assumes perfect attention, << It occurs to me that your team has indeed stopped a rather..... rather heinous plot. And... >> He pauses for a moment then shuffles, clearly a bit uncomfortable, << That is to say, congratulations would be in order. Or rather Thanks are in order. >> He adds after a moment, adding to the moment, << From me, that is. >> The video screen switches off. Elita One holds onto a handrail in the shuttle. "Fifteen astrominutes until we hit Stanix. We're going in with little recon." A holomap of Stanix and Fort Scyk come into view. "For those of you new to this expedition, the Covert Action Team has stopped the assassination attempt on Ultra Magnus, but our Executive Officer, a femme known as Riposte, has been captured by Reflector." Footage shows of from Riposte's viewplate of her being assaulted in the bunker, she fires off some shots, and gets struck. As she lays there, she writes the letters 'TRA' before Reflector appears and captures her. "Reflector's in Intelligence, it stands to reason that he'd want to get her secured immediately. No doubt being interrogated as we speak. Our objective is clear. We move to Fort Scyk, we find her, and we secure an exit. This is a smash and grab as far as I am concerned." "Smashin' and grabbin'. That's my kind of gig." Kodiak says. <> Elita One says, "We're bound to have resistance externally, we need to get at least one person inside to locate Riposte as soon as we can." CAT Elita One says, "Right, operational protocols are still active" CAT Scales says, "She'd probably be injured." CAT Elita One says, "Given that she was assaulted while injured, I doubt the Decepticons would do more than keep her from dying." CAT Elita One says, "Also, we have the possibility of retrieving Delcom, the information hacker that we had stationed in the area. Chances are good that he's dead at this point." Upshot has ditched his extra sesor gear in favor of some extra firepower in the form of his 25mm cannon. "If it's set up like their other locations I have a general idea on where to go from my previous excursions." CAT Elita One says, "Alright, Upshot, you've been the on site commander for these operations. How's this playing out?" CAT Upshot says, "While I would like quiet to be an option; there is no way it is. The means we go in heavy, loud, and do our best to neutralize threats quickly. They know why we're here, so expect resistance on the way in and out. Once we have Riposte secured, and possibly Delcom, we get out. Don't be spare with your weapons, this has to be hard, fast, and efficient." CAT Kodiak says, "If you need quick entry I can ram the friggin' door down." Dust Devil is watching everything intensely, waiting for thing to go down. Scales perches on Upshot, her tail flicking. She's here because somebody needs to make sure Riposte survives. That means... she's probably going to be near the front of whatever group is going in. There's some nerves. CAT Upshot says, "That's a possibility, but making sure they can't close them behind us is also a priority. I don't want us getting bottled up inside." CAT Elita One says, "Exactly Upshot. We've got to keep that artillery system occupied, otherwise they'll shoot us out of the sky on egress." CAT Kodiak says, "If that's the case, I say we blast them down. No doors means no closin' em." The Autobot shuttle roars over the acrid marsh of Stanix, with Elita One at the helm. " Fort Scyk is on approach....and they're loaded for bear. Its going to take everything I can muster to keep those defenses occupied, but we need as many of those launchers and cannons taken offline as we can. Whomever's not going inside, needs to be on that detail and hurry." With that the back door to the shuttle opens, "We're in the operation zone! Get into motion Bots!" Dust Devil glances back at Elita. He stands and looks toward the outside, tryin to figure where he's needed most. "Elita...fer extraction, do I need ta cover those bringin her out?" CAT Elita One says, "Depends on how badly she's injured. Scales can make an assessment. If she makes it in easy enough, then cover the shuttle's retreat" Upshot steps to the back of the shuttle, nocking an arrow as he moves. The scout swings his head out and to the side, taking a quick look at the defenses. Sadly he left the powered wings behind otherwise he'd happily run a little interference. "I'm not really built for that, but I can do a little on my way inside." Kodiak slams his throttle into full gear and rolls down the shuttle ramp onto the Cybertron surface. "I've got optics on the defenses, I'll take out as many as I can on the way to the main gate." CAT Trojan says, "Has the shuttle landed, or are we air-dropping? :>" Scales hops off Upshot and down towards the ground, tumbling like a ball until she gets close, then spreading her wings to slow to a safe speed. Trojan was apparently activated for Operations and thus was aboard the incoming infiltration craft. She had been... silent... the entire trip. When the command was given, the shuttle should be relieved to be rid of that extra mass; Like the spider she was meant to be, she simply.... vanishes... into the muck and ruin of the unnatural Cybertronian landscape. Never one mind the unhealthy sound her substructure and joints made upon impact. Sploosh! Landshark! Er. Landspider! Dust Devil says, "I'm good fer interference...And I can do this on the fly so ta speak...Just need ta transform and jump right? Take out anythin attackin us?" CAT Elita One says, "It'll be Scales' call, but yes. We're going to have to land for the reboarding, so we've got to make every second on the ground, count" Upshot leaps out of the shuttle like he's done this too many times to count. He tucks and rolls along the ground beofer getting up and quick orienting himself and closing in on the base behind Kodiak. Fort Scyk - Stanix Fort Scyk is a Decepticon base located in the Stanix region of equatorial Cybertron. With Stanix captured early in the war and deep in Decepticon-held territory, Fort Scyk is far from the front and is seen as bit of a dumping ground for those stationed there. The garrison consists of both young and green Decepticons, as well as those the High Command would rather see out of the way. The only bright spot is that it's located near numerous Neutralist towns such as Yuss, just 3 hics from the fort, providing plenty of target practice. <> Elita One says, "Trojan, I need you to take out those guns!" <> Trojan says, "Assss... you command." Reflector steps lightly around the slab that Riposte is anchored to. The femme has seen better days. He pauses, <> He sighs, and motions to Laserbeak. The cassettecon squawks in approval. <> He handles a sparking prod. "Tell me your secrets, Autobot..." Meanwhile Spectro and Spyglass hustle down towards the front of the Fort, where the front doors blast off their hinges. The two open fire immediately, still in the stairway from the second floor. >> Reflector strikes Kodiak with Blaster. << Kodiak comes blasting through the ruined doors, his cannons still glowing as he comes under fire. "Welcomin' party, eh? Well, this ain't a social call gents, this here is a party crashin'!" he yells as he opens fire with his own weaponry, the turret turning towards 2/3 of Reflector and unleashing their payloads. >> Kodiak strikes Reflector with Laser . << CAT Elita One says, "Ooof!" CAT Kodiak says, "Everythin' ok out there?" The cannons outside begin to open up on the second group, a rhythmic thud of damage being dealt. CAT Elita One says, "We'll manage, just get Riposte as fast as you can." CAT Kodiak says, "We're on it, got a bit of a welcomin' party but they're in fer a heap o' trouble." "Yeah, we don't have time for them," comes Upshot's comment. He draws back and fires an arrrow, which is quickly followed by a hail of them, filling the hallway. Hopefully some of them find their mark on the pair of 'Cons. >> Upshot strikes Reflector with Volley. << Scales skitters in Kodiak's wake, leaping up past him with a sparking tail, looking to put down one of the Reflector parts hard and fast. >> Scales strikes Reflector with Tail Shock. << >> Reflector temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << As Viewfinder takes another hit, the doors burst open from a different direction, and the massive Lugnut appears, his hands clamping eagerly. He's practically frothing at the chance for a fight. "FOR THE GLORY OF MEGATRON!" He raises his hand up to the sky, punching a hole in the roof, then leaps forward into the fray. "AUTOBOTS! MEET YOUR DEMISE! IT IS ME!" Lugnut leaps down off the stairs, and straight towards Kodiak and Upshot, with a haymaker punch. Lugnut folds up into a massive bomber, boosters kick it up into the air. >> Lugnut strikes Kodiak with Haymaker. << >> Lugnut misses Upshot with Haymaker. << There's a grinding of metal as something impacts against the fort. Viewfinder grimaces, nearly collapsing near Riposte, as his link to Spectro and Spyglass shorts for a moment. He raises his hand and grips Riposte tightly with it, "Intensify the shocks...triple them. Fry her till she's ash, they're not getting her!" Spectro staggers as the shocking attack sends him sprawling, Spyglass puts himself up to the wall as to protect from any further attacks... Kodiak finds himself knocked back a bit from the Haymaker, but it's not stopping them that easily. "You want to get rough? Then let's get rough!" he shouts as his turret turns to track Lugnut. In his HUD, his cannon power charge goes to full charge, then overcharge. "Eat laser fire, ya cantankerous Deceptigoon!" >> Kodiak strikes Lugnut with Main Cannons . << Upshot ducks under Lugnt's sizeable fist and steps off to the side. "Not this time. This time I have something special for you." He pulls out an arrow shaft with a round bulb on the end. Again theres a rapid lift and drop to the bow and arrow as he draws, aims, and releases smoothly. >> Upshot strikes Lugnut with Flashbang Arrow . << >> Lugnut temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Scales does not stop to make sure Spectro and Spyglass are down- she keeps going down the hall, looking for where Riposte is being held. Her wings are pulled in protectively tight and she keeps her head low, optics alert for any hidden surprises. Scanning For Stealthed/Cloaked Individuals... ' ...Scan Complete.' CAT Scales says, "I have Riposte's location." CAT Upshot says, "On my way. Kodiak, he's all yours for the moment." Lugnut roars a mighty bellow, even as Kodiak's cannons impact him point blank, but the berserker loyalist is far from taken aback. His armor smouldering, he raises a fist...and the claws fold back to reveal the contact button that unleashes his PUNCH OF KILL EVERYTHING. Lugnut roars again, just before Upshot dazzles him in the eyes, of which he has multiple. Lugnut bellows, "MY OPTICS!" and staggers backwards against the wall, his arm shifting back momentarily. He swings blindly against the hallway as he stumbles forward, eager for more hurt. Laserbeak squawks as the three Reflectors start to get back into position together. Each one wielding their signature camera-style handgun, one calls out, "Its that dragonbot. Take her out! Hit the main floor too!" Why they call out aloud when they all share the same thoughts is a mystery. >> Reflector strikes Scales with Strobe-Flash. << >> Reflector strikes Upshot with Laser-Pistol. << >> Reflector strikes Scales with Kick. << >> Reflector strikes Upshot with Kick. << Kodiak keeps tracking Lugnut with his turret, and there's a loud click of gun barrels chambering rounds. "Let's see how you look full of holes." he says, unleashing a torrent of hot lead. >> Kodiak strikes Lugnut with Side Cannons. << >> Kodiak strikes Lugnut with Heavy Laser . << The fort shudders from a powerful blow from above. Metal rends up high Upshot is struck by the laser. Retrieving another arrow the scout risks a snap shot at one of the mini-Reflectors on his after Scales; deepr into the fort. >> Upshot strikes Reflector with Explosive Arrow . << Scales ignores the shots, wincing a bit as one of them glances off her armor. But it's really good armor for a tape, so it'll hold. The little dragon heads right for the door with Riposte's infrared signature behind it, bodychecking the last third of Reflector on her way in. >> Scales misses Reflector with Slam. << Lugnut roars again as more of Kodiak's rounds impact him. He's still standing, and he's enraged. His large jaw opens up, "FOOLISH AUTOBOTS! MEGATRON SHALL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" He swings forward with a brutal claw to Kodiak >> Lugnut misses Kodiak with Claw. << His attack goes into the wall, sending pieces flying. He raises his other hand, to swipe again at the Autobot tank. "FALL BEFORE ME! IN GLORY! IN HIS NAME!" >> Lugnut strikes Kodiak with Haymaker. << As Scales and Upshot enter the interrogation room, Laserbeak regards them for several seconds, and lets out a mocking "SQWAAAAAAK!" and immediately retreats out a window. Riposte, electrocuted and smoking, stands there, being held up by the torture apparatus. Reflector scans around, and starts to retreat back into the fortress a bit deeper. Cowards do survive, Megatron.... >> Reflector retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Upshot, Kodiak, Lugnut, and Scales. << Kodiak manages to dodge the one swipe, but the other rakes along his side, sparks flying. "Ok, that's it you Decepticon looney!" he shouts, his missile banks snapping into place. "Have a taste of high explosives!" >> Kodiak misses Lugnut with Missile. << CAT Elita One says, "Dust Devil's coming on board, Team" CAT Elita One says, "There's more Decepticons out here. Are we ready for extraction?" Upshot watches Reflector and Laserbeak high tail it deeper still into the fort. He could follow, but they've found their objective. Stopping next to Riposte, bow out and arrow nocked. "Get her down, we need to de-aft this area now." Scales quickly and carefully extracts Riposte from the equipment, thankful that she's not a very large femme. The tape medic checks over Riposte's condition as she works, making sure there's no hidden bleeding or suspicious explosives involved. Riposte immediately sags and hits the ground, if Upshot doesn't stop it. She trembles, and her optics jerk open. She speaks, "T...TR...TR....TRAIN" She had worked it out, alone, where Double Tap was going to be... CAT Upshot says, "Securing the package now. Prepare for exfil." CAT Elita One says, "Moving to land. Trojan, Dust Devil. I need you to cover us, or we're going to be stuck behind enemy lines." CAT Trojan responds, but the voice is... different. Kind of? "Asssss... you command." CAT Scales says, "Singed, but alive and responsive." Lugnut raises his thick arm, and actually bats aside the missiles, which detonate further into the fortress. "ALL GLORY!" He grabs Kodiak with his massive clawed hand, and delivers another solid strike to him. " FIRST YOU THEN...WELL I'M CERTAIN THERE ARE STILL MORE AUTOBOTS, BUT THEN AFTER THEM,....ANOTHER ONE." >> Lugnut misses Kodiak with Punch. << "I'm gettin' a path cleared." Kodiak shouts as he engages full reverse and pulls out of Lugnut's grip. "Sorry we don't have to stick around and chat, ya see, but we have a friend of ours who needs a ride home." With that, he slams into full throttle, headed right for Lugnut... >> Kodiak rams Lugnut! << Lugnut clamps his hands down on the tank as it hits him, and grasps ahold of Kodiak's frame. Servos groan as he starts to lift the Autobot, even in his heavy form. There's a loud groaning noise, and a shriek of metal as the great cannon of Scyk gets ripped from atop the Fort, smashing into the ground before the entrance, though not blocking it. Upshot catches Riposte on his shoulder. "Whoa there. There's time to talk later; right now we need to go," Upshot isn't rude, merely matter of fact as he begins steering her down the hall and towards the exit. The mech has stowed his bow as it's somewhat useless with on one hand free. While he would like to get a few more shots in on Lugnut the mission is to get Riposte and get out. He stops as the turret falls in front of the door for an astro-second before stepping out and away from their 'friend'. >> Upshot retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Kodiak, Lugnut, and Scales. << CAT Upshot says, "Kodiak, status." Scales sticks close to Upshot and Riposte, watching Upshot's back as they head out the door. Anybody swipe at him... she'll bite them, or something. >> Scales retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Kodiak, Lugnut, and Upshot. << CAT Kodiak says, "Kinda... stuck here for the moment... Get yer damn hands off me ya filthy mech!" City State of Stanix Stanix is a region of equatorial Cybertron. ''' '''One of the first areas conquered by the Decepticons, it remained isolated from the ensuing civil war up until the Ark's departure. Airachnid spins in place as Dust Devil runs away, muttering, "Coward." She scans the battlefield, taking in who is there and while she pauses as she see's Elita One she does turn towards the defenses and moves that way.. "Making me fight like this.. the Army has gotten /so/ weak and pathetic." She closes the distance to Trojan, shifting this way and that to avoid any random shots that may end up her direction before she leaps up and tries to land on Trojan's massive size... and then proceds to try to bite the Bot. Outside, the shuttle has landed temporarily, Dust Devil's yellow forcefield is temporarily holding the ballistic weapons at bay. Trojan has been tearing into the defenses, having cast down the grand cannon, and has rent part of the roof itself asunder >> Airachnid strikes Trojan with Stab. << Airachnid 's fangs take on a faint red glow to them as she tries to land the bite. >> Trojan attacks Airachnid, and Defenses of Fort Scyk with Thunder-Wyrm, striking Defenses of Fort Scyk. << "YOU... are... NEXsssssst!" A Banshee's bellow forged from the modulators of mechs long dead wails across the battle field. Her lower and upper jaw snapped shut, and, with one mighty-flail swing of her spiked crown, attempts to batter down the very walls of the Decepticon base. "WE.... REMEMBER!" Remember what? Anywho, another pesky thing has entered the fray, and she needs dealt with. The Fangs strike home on the edge of some misshapen container that formed the armored scales along the behemoth's form, and... it may have been a scratch? Nonetheless, that... thing is Angry. The giant serpent takes off parallel to the walls, and there are, suddenly, blades. Rusty, ancient, blades and spikes and tines and sharp, pointy junk from which one might get tetanus, and it attempts to not only grind Airachnid into the wall, but the very foundation of the fortress itself. CAT Trojan says, "There issss... a pesssst..." The doors leading in open with a quiet hiss. Soundwave drops from above, both hands at the ground as he makes a sonic boom, trying to catch all of the Autobots present. "Prepare for elimination." >> Soundwave attacks Scales, Upshot, Riposte, Trojan, and Kodiak with Earthquakes, striking Scales, Kodiak, and Riposte. << ''' '''BOOM!-Shakalaka! Apparently, Trojan was busy crawling the walls with all of those rusty blades, and thus... now knows Soundwave is there. And the Unofficial Spider. So, Soundwave. This giant serpentine head bearing the finality of death encrusted into its armor rises like the terror from the deep, and arches over to leeeeeer down at the Decepticon XO. Those Giant Jaws Distend, and quick as a lash...! simply attempts to 'Boop' the poor mech back into the hole from which he came. Meanwhile, her tail flicks and wicks about in an attempt to swat the imitation spider into the swamp before making her own egress. :> Upshot moves with the undulating terrain. As Riposte goes limp the mech drops down to haul her over his shoulders, carrying her bodily past Dust Devil's shield and onto the shuttle. Once inside he secures her into a seat then goes to wait for the rest of the team by the door. Kodiak starts sparking badly as the ground shakes, his circuits reaching their limits. "Gettin' goin' is a fine idea about now." he says as he rolls up into the shuttle. Scales barely gets clear of the building when the ground is shaking and bits of rubble are flying around her. Her poor armor takes a beating, but she's still moving, staying close to Upshot and Riposte as she heads for the shuttle. Repairs can happen once they're on the way home! >> Scales retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Kodiak, Upshot, Airachnid, Trojan, Soundwave, Elita One, and Lugnut. << >> Kodiak retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Trojan. << >> Trojan retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Kodiak. << >> Upshot retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Kodiak, Airachnid, Trojan, Soundwave, Elita One, and Lugnut. << CAT Elita One says, "Dust Devil, get us airborne" CAT Elita One says, "Trojan, we're done here. Requesting escort." CAT Trojan says, "Asssss ...you command." Airachnid leans back, her many legs keeping her firmly in place on Trojan's back... then she rears back and spits out what looks to be energon. She leaps off as she wipes at her mouth, "Ugh! How disgusting...." As she lands on the walls, or whats left of them, she wipes at her mouth but still doesn't waste it as she forces tht excess energon into her repair systems and the few wounds she show seem to just fix themselves as she growls a bit, "That was worse then those Tapes' energon.. ugh.. NASTY." And goes back to trying to spit it out anything left. >> Airachnid takes a step back and starts to put its pieces back together. << The shuttle takes flight again, and pivots, as Elita One starts her way back up to the front. Riposte, though unconscious, had been rescued. The mission was overall a success, despite the damage. "Take us back to Retoris..." As the shuttle flies towards the rising sun, Elita One muses, "It took a while...but this was a success. One we needed." Log session ending at 21:47:29 on Tuesday, 22 October 2019.